The subject matter of this invention relates to a shaving device, and more particularly for a cooling device for use in conjunction with a conventional razor having one or more blades in the head of said razor.
The shaving industry has traditionally relied upon principles of heating shaving implements such as safety razors and shaving creams to provide a more comfortable shave. Thus, a user will commonly shave using hot water or heated shaving creams to treat the skin. It is conventionally believed that the heat favorably softens the skin and allows for a closer shave.
There have been a substantial number of devices which utilize a heating theory and include, inter alia, the heating of shaving creams, the razor head itself, or the skin of the user in preparation for the shave.
The present invention utilizes principles which are in contradiction to the prior art. This invention relies on the principles of thermodynamically cooling the blades of a razor in a very substantial way which causes contraction of the metal blades and a resultant sharpening of the blades. At the same time, the razor head is substantially cooled, or frozen, and then immediately applied to the skin. This allows for a much more efficient, and suprisingly, pleasant shave than that taught by the prior art.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for cooling the head of a razor having one or more blades, thereby thermodynamically contracting and sharpening the razor blades and allowing for a more efficient and pleasant shave.
It is also highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for cooling the head of a razor which is cost effective and yet efficient in use.
It is also highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for cooling the head of a razor which is inherently safe and requires no modification of the razor head itself.
It is also highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for cooling the head of a razor which can be utilized on any conventional razor having one or more blades, the apparatus and method being readily modifiable to correspond to the dimensions of any given razor.
It is also highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for cooling the head of a razor utilizing structure which allows for ease of user operation and which substantially thermodynamically contracts, sharpens, and cools the head of a razor in an extremely short period of time.
It is finally highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for cooling the head of a razor which utilizes all of the above mentioned principles.